


Up Against It

by Nos4a2no9



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/pseuds/Nos4a2no9
Summary: Ray refuses to say it.





	Up Against It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Up Against It

## Up Against It

  
by Nos4a2no9  


Author's Notes: Beta'd by the fabulous j_s_cavalcante who helped me out with the hockey and the humour, and by spuffyduds, who edumucated me about gearshifts and phrase variance. (That only sounded slightly dirty, right?)

Story Notes: Dedicated to the wonderous qe2, who is one of the kindest, sweetest and downright hottest fangirls on the planet. 

* * *

**Up Against It**

"Say it."

Ray twisted his head away and panted. Christ, he was sweating and his heart was racing and he couldn't _think_. What the hell did Fraser want from him, anyway?

"I don't-" he gasped, which earned him exactly no mercy: Fraser ground his hips hard against Ray's, and then pressed him back against the wall. He brought his face so close to Ray's that Ray could see, even in the dim light filtering in from the streetlight outside, that Fraser's lips were dark and swollen from all the kissing, and that he had some stubble burn low on his neck, right below where Ray had been licking and sucking.

"Say it, Ray."

He could feel Fraser's erection straining through his jeans: it was hard and hot even through two layers of denim, and Ray's dick was lined up pretty good with Fraser's. He thrust up once, experimentally, and watched in amazement as Fraser's eyes drifted shut for a second and Fraser eased off him a little.

It felt weirdly good to breathe again. Fraser was many things, but a lightweight he was not. Ray sucked in air, and then licked his lips and said, very clearly, "I'm not saying it."

It sounded pretty good. The words all came out in the right order and everything, and Ray was kind of proud of himself, considering that most of the blood in his body was definitely _not_ going to his brain right now. The trouble was, he couldn't quite remember what they'd been arguing about. He was pretty sure the whatever-it-was had started in the bullpen, and they'd fought about it out in the parking lot and in the car and all through dinner and in the car again, and that's when Ray'd finally had enough and pulled Fraser in close for a long, hot, hard kiss.

He'd discovered a couple of weeks ago that it was a pretty effective way of getting Fraser to shut up. Plus, it was fun.

The major problem with solving every argument by dragging Fraser over the gearshift in the GTO and kissing him senseless was that it tended to be kind of distracting. Ray had a hard enough time hanging on to his train of thought when he didn't have Fraser's tongue down his throat, and somewhere between the grope-session in the car and the stumbling walk up to their building that bordered on public indecency, Ray'd completely forgotten whatever it was that he was definitely, positively not going to say. It'd come to him eventually. Probably. After he came.

Fraser jerked against him and slammed him back up against the wall. Ray's shoulders connected, hard, and something sharp dug into his back. Light switch, he thought, and yeah, he'd probably have a bruise there tomorrow, high on his shoulder. But Fraser's face was so close and he was practically growling. His teeth were bared and his breath gusted hot over Ray's face. Ray couldn't care less about the light switch.

Ray flexed his shoulder and closed his eyes at the slight twinge where he'd hit the wall too hard. Even that felt good; _everything_ Fraser did felt good. He caught Fraser's lip between his teeth, grinding back against him, trying to ramp Fraser up just a little further. He knew Fraser would never hurt him, but there were times when Fraser was just a little too gentle and considerate. It was almost like he thought Ray would break if Fraser threw him up against a couple of walls and growled a little.

But Ray wasn't fragile. And he knew Fraser would always be careful with the stuff that mattered.

Fraser was sweating now, his thick dark hair wet at the temples, and Ray watched, fascinated, as a little trickle of sweat slowly made its way down the side of Fraser's face. He stopped thrusting long enough to lick at the droplet, his tongue brushing over Fraser's mostly smooth, soft cheek. He could feel Fraser shiver against him, and Ray pulled back enough to lick and nibble at Fraser's earlobe.

At the touch of Ray's tongue Fraser closed his eyes, breathed in hard through his nose like he couldn't get air. He seemed to recover quickly, though, and pushed Ray away, bracing him against the wall with his weight.

"Don't. Move," he said, and his voice was deep and steady and rough in a way that made Ray's dick throb.

"Uh, okay," Ray agreed. Not that he could really say no when Fraser used that particular voice. And his easy surrender seemed to please Fraser, who worked his hands between Ray's back and the wall and slowly slid them down, down, down until they rested on Ray's ass, palms spread wide, gripping and kneading. Ray's head dropped back to thunk! against the wall.

"Holy fuck," he said. The ball-achingly good feeling of Fraser's hands on his ass, even through his jeans, was--

Over. Fraser gave Ray's ass a quick squeeze, and then he shifted to work on the top button of Ray's jeans. He pushed them off Ray's hips roughly, unbuttoning his own at the same time, and Ray was momentarily distracted by the way Fraser's steady, capable hands fumbled a little with his own zipper.

Oh yeah. They were going to have _fun_.

Fraser kissed him again, deep and rough and so damn good that Ray couldn't help but whimper when Fraser's tongue slid into his mouth. He sucked on Fraser's tongue eagerly and clutched at his shoulders, wanting to bring their cocks back into line with each other so he could rub off on Fraser, or maybe jerk them both off in his hands. Ray had a whole list in his head of all the fantastic ways he and Fraser could get off together, but Fraser surprised him by pulling away and standing at arm's length.

He pressed hard to Ray's shoulder to pin him in place.

"Ray, I--" he panted.

It looked like Fraser needed a second to catch his breath, so Ray just waited. He took the opportunity to admire the view: Fraser, sweaty and breathing hard and wild-eyed, his shirt undone, his jeans unbuttoned and his thick, hard, uncut dick curving up out of the open `v' of his pants. That was the kind of sight that made Ray believe he'd done something really, really good in a past life. Or in the current one. This had to be some kind of a reward for doing something right, right?

Okay, so maybe he wasn't exactly sure what he'd done to deserve this wild, crazy, beautiful guy who drove him nuts every second of every day, but for an instant he was overwhelmed with an intense wave of love for Fraser. That was new-- he'd only ever said "I love you" to Stella--but he knew it was just a matter of time before he finally worked up the nerve to whisper those words to Fraser.

And as stunning and beautiful and absolutely irre-fucking-sitible Fraser was in this second, Ray felt a little breathless when he imagined how happy Fraser would look when he finally said The Words. He'd only held out this long because he got such a buzz out of picturing Fraser's reaction. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that Fraser would be happy when he finally said it, and that Fraser would say it back. Certainty like that was a new thing for Ray, and that was something else he wanted to savor for as long as he could.

"Hey, you okay?" Ray asked, cupping Fraser's cheek. Fraser smiled at him and pressed his hand to Ray's, turning his head to kiss his open palm.

"I've never been better," Fraser said, and Ray grinned at that. Fraser's answering smile was blinding.

"Yeah, good." Ray's voice was a little scratchy. He swallowed hard and angled his hips toward Fraser. "Now, where were we?"

"Headed somewhere good, I think," Fraser said, cutting off Ray's laughter with a kiss.

They were a little less urgent after that. Fraser was still forceful, but he wasn't acting like he wanted to throw Ray around anymore. His kisses were soft, and his voice was rough and gentle when he said, "Turn around, Ray."

Ray nodded and turned until his chest was pressed against the wall. Fraser rubbed his bare arms and then caught Ray's wrists, drawing them up over his head. Ray sighed in contentment.

Yeah, Fraser knew how to be careful with all the stuff that really mattered.

Fraser trailed a finger down Ray's spine and Ray shivered, thumping his forehead against the wall. It felt so good to be stretched out like this, with Fraser's hand locked firmly around his wrists. He wasn't restraining Ray, by any means, just holding him still so Fraser could do what he wanted to do. What he _needed_ to do. Maybe it was a small distinction, but Ray was into it.

He closed his eyes and tilted his hips up. Fraser's hand left him momentarily and Fraser must've done something with his fingers, because suddenly they were warmer and wet and gently tracing the dip just above the cleft of Ray's ass.

As Fraser slowly worked a finger into him, Ray gasped and closed his eyes and tried to remember to breathe. He could feel the strength in Fraser's hand around his wrists, and in the finger that Fraser was using to open him up. When Fraser moved closer, radiating heat all the way up and down Ray's back, it occurred to Ray that he only felt this warm and safe and _good_ when Fraser was around.

Something else he'd have to tell Fraser, after.

"What was it?" Ray asked, squeezing his eyes shut as Fraser added a second finger. Fraser paused for a second, his hand tightening slightly over Ray's wrists.

"Pardon?"

Ray snorted. "Don't say `pardon,'" he huffed, "at a time like this, okay? And I just wanted to know what--"

He broke off with a gasp when Fraser twisted his fingers inside, and his body was wracked by a long, deep shudder. Fuck, that felt good. Where had Fraser learned to do that, anyway?

"--what you wanted me to say."

"Ah." The word was a warm little puff of air against the sweat-slick skin of Ray's neck. "I--I honestly can't remember."

Ray bit back a chuckle. Christ, what a pair.

Fraser withdrew his hand and released Ray's wrists, and Ray slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. He'd need his strength for this next part.

Ray felt the hot, heavy press of Fraser's cock against his ass just as Fraser slid his arms around Ray's chest, holding him tight against his body. Ray absorbed the warmth and the feeling of Fraser's arms around him, holding him so close. He patted Fraser's arm. "C'mon, Ben. Now."

Fraser nodded, kissed Ray's neck, and released him so Ray could brace himself against the wall. His jeans had slid down around his ankles so he couldn't get his feet very wide apart, but then he had the wall, and Fraser, for support. He jerked a bit when Fraser pressed inside--they hadn't done this much, yet--but soon Fraser was moving smoothly in and out of Ray's body, hitting that spot inside just right. It wasn't quite the hard, fast fuck Ray had been expecting, given Fraser's frustration from earlier, but the slow, mellow pace Fraser set made fireworks shoot off inside Ray's body anyway.

"Oh, God," he groaned as Fraser quickened his pace a little, his hips snapping in and out as Fraser pushed into Ray, and Ray pressed into the wall. His dick was leaking now, and he was hard and aching for some kind of friction. Fraser, the brilliant son of a bitch, knew exactly what Ray needed: he licked his palm and began to stroke Ray's dick, that hard hot hand moving over him slickly, smoothly. _That was confidence_ , Ray thought, and smiled. They already knew each other so well.

After a few minutes of Fraser's hand on his dick, Ray felt those first little tingles that signaled a mind-blowing orgasm was on the way. He pushed away from the wall and into Fraser, throwing his head back until his head lolled against Fraser's shoulder. "Jesus, Ben," he whispered, just as the first jolt shot through him.

He spurted against Fraser's fingers, and Fraser stroked him through it, petting Ray's hair gently and murmuring in his ear. His knees felt wobbly, and it took him a few seconds to realize that Fraser was still thrusting into him in short, sharp, shallow thrusts. Ray groaned and heaved himself away to brace himself against the wall, legs spread wide. The seconds ticked by--one, two, three--and Fraser was coming and coming, his grip tight on Ray's hips as he pumped into his body.

They collapsed to the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs, and Ray shuffled around until his head was propped on Fraser's belly, and Fraser was leaning against the wall. They'd get cold and stiff if they stayed on the floor too long, but for now it was nice.

Fraser trailed his hand absently through Ray's sparse chest hair, and Ray smiled.

"Hey there," he said, feeling drowsy and happy. He was half-ready to drift off to sleep like this, sticky and sweaty and completely fucked-out, when it finally hit him. What Fraser'd wanted him to say. His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Oh, fuck _you_!"

Fraser instantly put a hand on his back, and he sounded really worried. "Ray?"

Ray shook off his touch and turned to glare. "Fraser, you didn't honestly think I'd say that the Oilers had a shot at the Cup this year, did you? They suck!"

"My mistake, Ray." Fraser slumped back against the wall, chuckling softly. He gathered Ray into his arms, and Ray nodded against his shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Damn straight," Ray muttered, his voice a little muffled. "Don't let it happen again."

"Understood."

Ray went still. "You know I meant the Oilers thing, right? Because the wall thing, that was good. You can do that anytime you want."

"Really?" Fraser sounded pretty pleased, which was good.

"Yeah."

"You're not going to try to get me to say that the Blackhawks have a chance at the Stanley Cup this year?"

"Fraser," Ray said, still trying to catch his breath. "I may be a fan. I may even be a loyal fan. But I am not delusional."

A small smile was playing about Fraser's lips. "Oh, so you admit that the Hawks, as you put it, suck."

"Nope. They may not have a shot at the Cup, either, but they're gonna finish better than the goddamn _Edmonton Oilers._ "

"Never."

"Mark my words, Fraser."

"You don't want to bet?"

"No way. Hawks rule, Fraser. And when I get my strength back I'm gonna make you say it."

.end.

  
 

* * *

End Up Against It by Nos4a2no9 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
